Late Night Delight
by Flagg1991
Summary: Linka Loud is at that age...that age where her older brother Loki looks pretty freaking hot. Oneshot.


Linka Loud was at that age. Eleven, going on twelve, she was beginning to change. Her shapeless hips were beginning to form smooth, womanly curves and her chest was starting to blossom like pink rose buds in a lush and humd spring garden. Her breasts were tender to the touch and the brush of her nipples against the inside of her training brain was sometimes enough to make her wince in pain.

She was growing in other ways too. Once, she thought of boys as yuck and probably not even human, but now she thought of them differently...a lot differently. Lying in bed at night, clad only in a flimsy silk nightgown, she thought of kissing them, and before long, the spot between her legs grew moist and molten hot. Heat rolled from it in sickening waves and after a while, it throbbed in time with her pounding heart. Her breathing would grow shallow, her knees would quiver, and she would swallow against a sandpaper throat - it was, like, really awful, and nothing helped. She tried to think of other stuff, but nope; she rolled onto her side and tried to sleep...uh-uh.

In health class, she learned about puberty and, like, how your body produces extra hormones...you know...sex hormones *blushes*

Sex was a strange and mystifying topic both really cringey...and really appealing. She looked up porn on her phone once, just out of curiosity, and it made her hotter than she'd ever been in her life: Fever spread over her from head to toe and her monkey - which is what she called her _thing_ \- smoldered like a bed of wet embers.

From that day forward, boys were always on her mind...to the point that it started to drive her kind of crazy. Ahhhh, leave me alone, dirty thoughts. There was a boy at school named Chris that she really liked and when she was around him, her stomach got tight and fluttery and she hurt in the most beautiful way. She'd plant her chin in her upturned palm and stare at him from across the classroom with hazy, lovestruck eyes, and if she wasn't careful, her thoughts would turn to what his hands would feel like on her naked body.

As the pressure in her loins mounted and she got more and more knotted, those thoughts became harder to shake. Tonight, October 20, she huddled under a heavy quilt and stared up at the ceiling of her closet bedroom, where the crack of line shining through from the hall made a long, golden bar. Chilly autumn wind roared in the eaves and a barren branch tapped against her window pane like a skeletal finger. Her night dress was hiked up around her rounded hips and her thighs far apart to let the dank heat out. A bitter mix of shame, passion, and longing coursed through her, and she thought again of her brother.

Loki.

Earlier, she came out of her room at the same time Loki came out of the bathroom at the other end of the hallway. Clad in boxers and a ratty gray tank top, he was bent over his phone like always. Linka barely registered his presence, then her eyes went to the front of his underwear, and her core twinged.

His boner, tall and proud, pushed out the fabric like a tentpole...long...thick...heart stoppingly ohmigod.

He went into his room without so much as sparing her a single glance, and she gaped after him in a state of shock...and arousal.

She imagined what his dick would look like...then how it would feel in her hand...and that's when she realized...hello, that's your brother.

Ew!

Basically gagging, she went back into her room, her reason for leaving in the first place completely forgotten. Okay, Link, that was nasty.

B-But -

But nothing.

Oh, but it was something alright. She couldn't get it out of her head. At first, she told herself that it wasn't all that bad...she saw something hot and her body reacted. It wasn't really her brother she was horny for, just…

Only now she wasn't so sure. She kept picturing his warm brown eyes, his hands on her supple flesh, his lips pressed to hers. If she was honest with herself, she'd always thought he was kind of cute. In a sisterly way, of course. Now, burning alive in her bed, her middle coiled and bubbling with the worst and sweetest fire, he was more than cute, more than even hot. She called up an image of his bare arms, muscles wiry and toned; saw herself stroking her fingertips along their ridges and contours; pictured sitting in his lap, cupping his cheeks in her hands, and sensually kissing his lips, tasting his tongue.

The pressure in her center steadily built like steam in a boiler; her nipples ached, her thing leaked, and her breaths came in quick, sharp gasps. Lust fogged her mind, and by midnight on the bedside clock, she couldn't take anymore. Throwing the covers off, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet, pink polished toes digging into the carpet. She needed a drink, she told herself, but instead of going downstairs, she went to the bathroom, pausing at Loki and Loni's door. The light was off, signifying that they were asleep.

Oh.

The sting of disappointment surprised her even though it shouldn't have. Shoulders slumped in defeat, she went into the bathroom, snapped the light on, and crossed to the sink. In the mirror, her face was crimson red, her lips dry, eyes misty. She shifted slightly, and the kiss of her inner thigh against her middle sent a streak of electricity through her body, from the tippy tips of her toes to the crown of her head. She clamped her lower lip between her teeth and whined deep in the back of her throat. What would it feel like if Loki came in, put his hands on her hips, and kissed the side of her neck?

Yuck, Linka! Really? He's your brother!

Yeah, your big, strong, _sexy _older brother~

Okay, this stops _now. _You're being gross and awful and a ho. She furrowed her brow and jabbed a stern finger at the mirror. "No," she said, like chastising a naughty dog.

Her body pinched.

She cocked her head to one side. "No," she said. "You are not thinking about your brother anymore."

Her body responded.

_Why think about him when you can _doooo _him?_

Sighing, she shut the door behind her, slipped her dress over her head, and went to the tub. What you need, young lady, is a cold shower. She drew the curtain back and reached in, then froze. Did she lock the door? She didn't think so.

That was funny, she _always _locked the door. She lived with ten brothers and the thought of them walking in on her horrified her.

But if Loki walked in…

She shut that thought out. Loki wasn't going to walk in and if, by some freak accident, he did, she'd cover herself and yell at him to get out.

Would you, Linka? Would you _really? _

Of course.

You wouldn't bask in his gaze like a cat in sunshine? You wouldn't purr as he took in every square inch of your body? As the front of his underwear twitched and -

I SAID NO!

She bent, turned on the water, and climbed in. It swirled and eddied around her feet, then slucied down the drain. It was cold...really cold.

This was gonna suck.

Just like you when -

She clawed at the sides of her head. Stop it. Just stop. She pulled the converter, and the shower head kicked on. Freezing water sprayed her, and letting out a squeal, she jumped mindlessly back. Her feet slipped, and with a cry, she went down.

She went down _hard_.

Her butt connected with the floor at the same moment her arms shot out on either side. She swept a bottle of shampoo off the ledge, and a bar of soap fell from the holder and landed on her head like a slap (coulda had a V8, Linka!). Pain jolted up her spine and a breathless _oof_ burst from her lungs. Water beat down on her face, choking her, and she whipped her head away and threw up her hands in a vain attempt to stop it.

Kind of hurt and _really _cold, she struggled to her feet, cut the water, and dried off with a towel. Fine then, she thought sullenly, I'll just go to bed. She got out, the tiles cold beneath her feet, and put her nightgown back on. Her nipples were stiff from the blast of cold, and scraped maddeningly against the silk, hurting and feeling really flipping good at the same time. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. You're being dumb. Go to bed.

Right.

She turned out the light and stepped into the darkened hallway. The only illumination came from the nightlight plugged in next to an end table bearing a blue vase filled with artificial flowers. Its reddish orange glow provided just enough light to see by, and Linka carefully navigated the hall. She cast a longing look at Loki's door and her heart crept into her throat. The urge to go in was so strong that not even calling herself a gross, hillbilly incest girl was enough to disuade her. She anxiously bit her bottom lip. No, just...go to bed.

That's what her mind said. Her body said _creak, creak, creak_.

Like...the sound of her footsteps, because she was already tiptoeing to the door. No, bad Linka, don't.

She took the knob in her hand, cool brass.

Stop.

Her inner voice was weaker now, less demanding. It wanted to go in there just as badly as she did, but it didn't want to admit it.

The rusty squeak of the hinges brought her back, and she hesitated. This was a _really _bad idea. She should forget about it -

Annnnd she was already creeping to Loki's bed. She followed the sound of his snores like a bat using sonar. She bumped into the corner of Loni's footboard, and hot pain exploded in her big toe. A screamed rose up in her chest she and bit it back, a long, pained hiss escaping through her clenched teeth. Ow, ow, ow, ow. Darn it!

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe the universe was telling her something (like cease and decest, Linka - get it? Lane would appreciate that one). She could either listen to that or listen to her body. Which one knew better? A possibly sentient entity old and wise as time...or a clump of raging hormones in the shape of a precautions eleven year old girl?

Her girlhood trembled...and that decided her, for better or worse.

She went to her oldest brother's bed.

Loki lay on his back, the cover draped low over his naked chest. Linka's eyes darted up and down his firm torso, and her middle spat and seethed like boiling water on a hot stove. She brushed her teeth across her lower lip and fought to keep from panting like a bitch in heat. Just being this close to him...seeing him...smelling his strong, masculine scent...able to reach out and do whatever she wanted...made her skin burn. She swallowed, throat dry, and gingerly pulled the cover down just a little. She started to climb in next to him, then stopped and pulled her dress over her head. She flung it aside and stood nude before him, the cool air stoking the flames of her desire. She leaned over, lithe body stretching and small, cherry blossom breasts lifting, and quickly slipped in beside him.

It was warm under the blanket, and the closeness of Loki's body knocked the air from Linka's lungs. She scooted closer until her breasts smooshed into his side and the dip of her sex molded to his hip. The skim of his skin over her most secret and sensitive area knocked her off balance. Her mind scattered, and she willingly - and gladly - gave into her instincts: She hooked one leg over his lap, pressed her dripping pussy against him, and laid her hand on his stomach. His skin radiated warmth and his smell filled her nose, intoxicating her senses. She placed a timid kiss on his chest, then another, and another still, her lips growing bolder. His salty taste filled her mouth, and she trembled lightly; she was so hot she felt like she was going to erupt in flames; she was vaguely aware of her hips rocking dumbly back and forth, her center tingling, heart slamming, kisses getting more and more desperate and leaving silvery trails of saliva on his flesh.

Loki let out a tired mutter, and to Linka's addled brain, that meant he was enjoying it. She ran her hand over his stomach in a wide, shaky circle, and Loki stirred.

"That feels really good, Bebe," he slurred.

Encouraged, Linka allowed her hand to travel over his crotch, a needy moan tumbling from her lips at the feeling of his thing beneath her hand: Hot, full, and quivering just like her pussy when she was really turned on. It stiffened and started to grow, getting bigger and bigger until it strained against his underwear as if pleading for release.

And who was she to deny it?

She jammed her thumb into his waistband and yanked it down; his penis snapped out like a spring, and her eye widened. In the semi-darkness, it was thick, fleshy, and beautiful, with a crowned tip and a throbbing cord at its base. She threaded her fingers through his manly pubic hair, then curled them around his rod, so hot, so soft yet hard, like iron sheathed in satin.

Loki tensed, then the pillow rustled as he turned his head. "Linka?" he asked, baffled, his voice slow and heavy with sleep. "What the hell are you doing?"

She heard the question and would have answered it, but she literally couldn't stop kissing him. His body was addictive, his skin tantalizing, his dick so fricking good in her hand. She stroked clumsily up and down his shaft, kissing lower, lower "S-Stop," he stammered. He tried to pull away, but Linka held fast to his dick, keeping him in place. She got to her knees, arched her back, and thrust her butt into the air like a bitch begging to be bred. She kissed his stomach, his hip, the swell of his pubic mound. His pubes tickled her lips and the wild scent of his passion filled her nose. She drew back a little and stared hungrily at his dick. She gave it a testing squeeze, and it swelled in her grasp.

"S-Stop," Loki forced.

He didn't sound like he wanted her to stop.

Good, because she wasn't going to.

Leaning over him, she brought his tip to her lips and tentatively swiped her tongue over his slit. He let out a _nngh _and fisted the sheet. Linka took him into her mouth, then slid down slowly, taking him a little at a time. His essence flowed from his head and coated the back of her throat. She wasn't sure she liked it, so she spat him out and lapped his shaft with her tongue instead.

Loki gasped for air and bowed his back. His face twisted and contorted in strange and alluring ways, and he had never been more beautiful than he was now. Still on her knees, Linka peppered his chest with kisses, his chin, the corner of his lips, his hot, ragged breath puffing into her mouth. Their eyes locked, then so, too, did their lips. Loki's tongue swept into her mouth and attacked hers with primal abandon. She didn't know how to kiss, so she followed his lead, her steps awkward and unsure.

Suddenly, Loki grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed, knocking the air from her lungs. His dick parted her folds and poked the wet, tender skin beyond. He stared down at her with love drunk eyes, his lips kissed pink and raw, and Linka opened her legs as far as they would go, surrendering herself to him. He held her shoulders down, shifted his hips, and thrusted.

Red, ripping pain detonated in the center of Linka's skull and she let out a muffled cry. Loki's dick forced her walls apart and spread her pelvic bones to the point of bursting. She unthinkingly jerked, and his head pressed against her cervix, hurting so bad but feeling impossibly good at the same time. A strangled moan trembled from his lips and he began to rut, the friction dizzying, agonizing, and amazing all at once. She folded her legs around his hips, dug her heels into his butt, and held on as he pounded into her, each thrust loosening her body and feeling better than the last.

A seering, gaseous ball formed in her stomach, and she felt like she was going to pee. She clenched, but it was coming anyway. Loki grew bigger and hotter inside of her, then his rich, creamy seed splattered the opening of her womb. Linka's heart skipped wildly and her orgasm broke over her like a nuclear bomb. Her muscles clamped down on Loki's dick and they both cried out.

When it was over, Loki rolled off of her and they lay side by side. For the first time in months, Linka wasn't horny anymore, and as she stared dazedly up at the ceiling, the realization of what she had just done began to sink in.

"Uh...Link?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

Loki was quiet a moment. "Can we pretend this didn't happen?"

"Absolutely," she said. She threw the cover off, got up, and pulled her dress on; Loki oozed from her battered pussy and dribbled down her legs.

They swore to never talk about it ever again, but they did…

Three months later, when they had to sit Mom and Dad down and explain why Linka was pregnant.

THE END.


End file.
